Happy Birthday, Kise-kun!
by notimeforspaces
Summary: It seems like everybody has forgotten about Kise's birthday. Sigh. No one from his team remembers, much less the Generation of Miracles. But he's in for a surprise! A cute, fluffy story about Kise on his birthday. / Written in honor of Kise's actual (canon) birthday. 6.18.15.


**A/N:** Today is actually Kise's birthday! c: Hooray! 6.18.15.  
When I found out that it was his birthday, I decided to write a fluffy fanfiction about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Kise sighed as he made his way to the gym. Today was his birthday.

June 18.

But apparently, everybody except his friends had remembered. Fangirls had crowded him in the morning, giving him gifts. His classmates had greeted him with a _"Happy Birthday, Kise-san!"._ But when he saw any of his teammates in the hallway, they just nodded to him and went on their merry way. During lunch, Kise had gone to visit the third years. Kise had asked Kasamatsu if he knew what day it was, and Kasamatsu deadpanned at him and told him it was Thursday. The rest did the same.

Not only had his Kaijo teammates forgotten, his Teiko teammates had also seemingly forgotten.

There wasn't a single message from any of them- even Momoi hadn't texted him.

It was one thing for the Kaijo members to forget, since it was their first year together. But did Kuroko-cchi and the rest really dislike him, that much? They had never forgotten his birthday. Or was it that now that none of them really had a "connection" he didn't matter to them?

He had always thought that maybe they didn't like him.

Teased.

Left behind.

Ignored.

Kise sighed again. What a pathetic state he was in. Brooding on his own birthday.

 **Ruff!** The blonde looked down at the ground, where a small dog was standing. For some reason, the dog looked familiar. He wondered why. It looked like a husky, with black and white fur and blue eyes. Wagging its tail energetically, it bounded over to the gym doors and pawed at the entrance, whining. Kise followed its path and opened the gym doors, when he was alarmed by large sounds.

 **Pop! Pop! Pop!** Kise blinked, realizing that the sound had come from... party crackers? Momoi stood at the entrance, grinning. Kuroko stared blankly, with a dog in his arms- the dog that had led him to the gym doors. Oh! It was Kuroko's dog.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone in the gym said in unison. Kise gaped in shock. All of his Teiko teammates and Kaijo teammates were here- along with some others.

"I-I..." Kise stuttered. Rubbing the back of his neck, he admitted, "I thought all of you had actually forgotten about my birthday."

"Baka!" Kasamatsu hit him on the head. Kise rubbed the spot, feeling tears come to his eyes- not because of the pain."How could a team forget their ace's birthday?"

"Hey, wanna play one-on-one?" Aomine asked, swinging an arm around Kise's shoulder. The navy-haired player smirked at him.

"Is basketball the only thing you think about?" Momoi yelled, smacking him with a paper fan. Aomine groaned, and the two childhood friends started bickering.

"Ne, Kise-chin. Open my present first," a purple-haired giant gave the model a pat on the head, showing off the huge box that was wrapped with pink paper.

"Now, now. We have to wait for him to blow out the candles first," a black-haired guy said. Kise recognized him to be Himuro Tatsuya, another Yosen member.

"Ehhhhh." Muraskibara muttered. Himuro gave Kise an apologetic nod, which Kise waved away with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Ryouta." Akashi said, nodding at Kise. Kise grinned and hugged the captain, who had returned to his former self after the Winter Cup. His eyes had also reverted back to their normal color.

"...Gemini has the best luck today," Midorima informed him, shifting his glasses with his fingers.

"Midorima-cchi!" Kise hugged the megane, who got irritated and pushed him off.

Yeah, what had he been thinking? They had never been serious about bullying him. It was all for jokes, and even he had forgotten that. As the rest of the Kaijo members wished him a happy birthday, Kise had never felt happier.

"Alright! Let's blow out the candles!" Momoi announced, her voice cutting through the laughter and the chatter. Kise walked over to Aomine and leaned over to his ear.

"Momoi-cchi... didn't bake the cake, right?" he asked, worried. Kise didn't want anyone to get food poisoning.

"Nah, we asked Kagami to." Aomine answered, understanding his concern.

"Kagami?" Kise looked around, but didn't see the redhead.

"Kagami-kun, you're making everyone wait." Kuroko's voice could be heard from outside the gym.

"Oi! You shouldn't have brought that dog, then." Kagami angrily responded. The two came in from the exit, reeling in a large cake.

"Don't blame Nigou," Kuroko said indignantly. Nigou ruffed happily. Everyone broke out into laughter, startling Kagami.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Kagami-cchi!" Kise hugged him, beaming.

"Happy Birthday, Kise." Kagami told him with a sigh. Kise glanced down at the cake, which was a simple white cake with his name and birthday written with yellow icing.

After blowing out the candles, Muraskibara immediately set out to eat the cake. With cake in his mouth, the giant set down the box in front of Kise. Kise opened it, and surprise, it was full of snacks.

"Arigato, Murasakibara-cchi!" he said cheerfully. Momoi had gotten him sunglasses and Aomine had gotten him basketball shoes. Midorima presented the lucky rolling pencil he had, which Kise accepted gratefully. Midorima's luck was something to be feared and respected. Kagami had also bought him basketball shoes, although they were a different kind. Kise chuckled at how similar Aomine and Kagami were.

"Here, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, handing him a large envelope. Kise opened it to see a collection of pictures.

Teiko matches. Aomine and him playing one-on-one in the park. Pictures from the Winter Cup and the Inter-high. Of course, the most recent picture was also in there. The one that the Generation of Miracles had come together to take, after the Winter Cup and when Akashi had returned to his normal personality. On the back, there were a bunch of notes.

 _Good luck at Kaijo! Your Perfect Copy was amazing at the Winter Cup! -Momoi Satsuki 3  
Let's play one-on-one sometime. LOL. - Aomine Daiki  
You've grown a lot, Ryouta. We should play against each other. -Akashi Seijuro  
May you have good luck on your birthday, and any other day. -Midorima Shintaro  
I'm hungry... We should eat ice cream together, like we did at Teiko. The ice cream was good... -Muraskibara Atsushi  
Kise-kun, you're a basketball player that I respect. Although you can be irritating sometimes, you will always be my friend. Maybe. I'm just joking, so don't burst out into tears. -Kuroko Tetsuya_

"Here," Kasmatsu handed him a neatly wrapped object which looked pretty obvious to Kise. It was probably a basketball. Kise took off the wrapping, and to his surprise, it wasn't. It was a plastic sphere, filled with different papers and notes scrawled on each of them. Signatures from all the members, a reminder from Takeuchi-sensei to study for the test, some cut outs from his magazines...

Kise sniffled.

"Are you crying?!" Kasamatsu said, alarmed.

"No," he sniffled again, wiping his eyes. "This was the best birthday I've ever had,"

Everyone smiled and hugged Kise, choking him. As his sniffles turned into laughs, it made everyone laugh with him. Right before the party ended, they lined up for a picture.

Ah, today had been a good day.

It really was.


End file.
